


Familiar

by Dreamsand



Series: Drabbles or requests [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, May be continued, Pre/post movie, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsand/pseuds/Dreamsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch was always there, had always been there, and will always be there. For what goes better with dark than cold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is just a drabble I made in less than ten minutes just to dip my feet into writing for this fandom. I may continue this later on, I realize it ends abruptly but I have a few ideas that could be added to it. Feel free to suggest anything.

Pitch was there when Jack had been created; his shadows protecting the fragile spirit that knew nothing of his powers. The man in the moon had other plans and quickly pushed what little powers he had away from the young creature, casting him solely in his bright light. Still, on the nights when the moon refused to glow, Pitch was there to stand guard. 

Though his powers had dwindled over the years he felt a kinship with the boy - Jack. Something about the other screamed for the nightmare king’s protection. The other wasn’t afraid of the dark, quickly embracing it like a warm blanket to be wrapped up in. No, Jack Frost would never know fear for the nightmare king, if only because he had always been there. Even if the spirit hadn’t known. 

It had hurt so much to be rejected when he was finally able to reveal himself to the other; everything he did was for Jack. The way the guardians ignored his existence even though they knew no one believed in the poor boy, it had enraged Pitch in a way he didn’t know was possible. For why should he care if a fellow spirit went without interaction, went ignored? Had he not been ignored for hundreds of years?

But no, Jack Frost called out to him. Begged for his protection in a way Pitch had never known before. He had never even heard the boy speak yet the feeling was so strong. And so the Nightmare King did as requested and protected the spirit from time to time. Jack Frost would never know a nightmare, never again.


End file.
